Love & Desire
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Not connected to Return of the Demons. Raftina, annoyed with her repeted failure to hook up Jet and Virginia, asks for Luceid's help. But when Desire meets Love it makes for trouble. Slightly perverted, but not bad at all.
1. Guardian Scheme

**Guardian Scheme**

It was just a typical day in the Wasteland. Especially for the four Drifters who saved the world. As they did every other day, Virginia and her allies packed hastily, and got moving. The friends knew that the best way to avoid the Ark of Destiny was to not keep still. If they traveled every moment they could, then the Arkists and Bounty Hunters would have more trouble locating them. This tactic saved both Gella and bullets; it isn't as easy to shoot to disarm as it is to shoot to kill. Often when trying to aim at a non-vital part of the attackers' bodies, or the ARMs themselves, someone would miss, as they were smaller targets.

The other typical part of the day was Jet and Virginia. They'd gotten into another argument when the team stopped for noon lunch. It wasn't over the current situation, but something stupid as always. Jet had informed her that it would be best to hide out in the mountains, where nobody could find them. But Virginia didn't want to travel in such a limited area, she'd rather continue traveling constantly through the lowlands. The boy reasoned that few people could make it up there, since they would use Lombardia to fly in next to one of the taller areas and climb down to the middle part. Virginia, however, reminded him that it only took one person coming up out of curiosity to bring the whole Drifter community in for the reward too.

"I'm not talking to you," Virginia yelled, "You can't see reason at all!" She crossed her arms and turned her back as if she was five years old. Then, she made a big show of taking out the photo of the Council of Seven and simply staring at her father's image for a long time. It was her calming down tactic.

"Same goes for me!" Jet retorted. He too turned his back on her, and blushed furiously. But he had no notice of this, nor did Clive and Gallows. The two of them were used to the arguments by now, although they were less frequent, and knew that the best thing to do was simply ignore the two of them. In a few hours their tempers would cool down. Then, they would act like the whole fight never happened, and not apologize either. Such a technique was mutually shared between the two, so neither minded it one little bit.

Gallows whispered to Clive, "I don't know about you, but I wish those two wouldn't fight about such things. Jet's the only one with the courage to talk back to the leader. But if that punk would only ask her in a civilized manner, and Ginny wouldn't get so offended, then maybe we could have some peace and quiet."

He took out a porno magazine he'd found that time they were at Leyline Observatory. It was a ten year old issue of _Sexy Drifters_, an out of print magazine, that belonged to a Dr. Duran Bryant. When the other two would fight, Gallows immersed himself in what he called "refined reading material". Of course, when he tried to get Jet acquainted with the stuff, he nearly found himself filled with countless bullet holes.

Not too long after, the team got back on their horses and continued to ride through the desert. If they could outrun any Drifters on foot, it was a plus. So their horses were used even more than they had been during the quest to save the world. Now, all they had to deal with was those who actually had horses. The team continued to ride until the sun began to sink in the horizon. As luck would have it, they found an abandoned shack lying in the middle of the Wasteland. Clive looked to the others. "I would suggest we use this place for shelter, being that we are ready to stop for the night. We can have a comfortable stay, without the problem of someone recognizing us should we use the saloon." Everyone agreed, and they went inside.

There was a small kitchen with a stove, table, and four chairs. Cabinets filled with old dishes rested around the room. Two bedrooms with two beds in each were connected to the kitchen as well. The place was perfect, almost too perfect. Still, you can't look a gift horse in the mouth, or a free room for that matter.

"Ok, let's work out the sleeping arrangements," Virginia began, "No offense Gallows, but I'd rather not share a room with you. It's just that you snore so loudly that I have trouble getting to sleep." She didn't know which one of them could share a room with the big Baskar without problems. Unfortunately, saloons tend to have four beds in a room. Thus, they always were all crammed into one area when they slept there.

"Neither can I. The big lug is always keeping me up when I'm finally ready. And you all know I'm the last one to get to sleep most nights," Jet informed them. It was true, Jet stayed up late trying to think about his memories. Sometimes, he could see the face of an older man with a white beard who looked at him with a smile. He figured it was Elliot, the man who wanted Jet to be his son. Such thoughts made him feel warm inside. Of course, he'd never admit that to be the case, being Jet and all. Hopefully, he could get to sleep for once with the new arrangements they found. Maybe they'd make Gallows sleep in the kitchen.

Clive stated, "Then I will share a room with Gallows. After all, I have no problems falling asleep if placed under these conditions, my professor happened to snore loudly as well and we always had to share a room while traveling. That leaves Jet and Virginia to sleep in the second room. Behave yourselves."

Jet blushed; he didn't really feel comfortable sharing such close quarters with the chatterbox. But at least she respected him, unless they were arguing, and let him be when he was thinking. Virginia knew there were problems only Jet could solve. However, she wasn't below letting him lean on her for support.

So they ate a dinner made with some bison meat they'd hunted earlier that day and herbs that Florina had grown for them. Then, Gallows took out a deck of cards, hoping to get them in a game of poker. Strip poker, if he could. But Virginia drew the line; she didn't want to end up naked in front of three men. Jet agreed, there was no way he was going to stoop so low. Instead, the team played games like go fish, war, and blackjack. Even Jet agreed to get involved once the young woman begged and pleaded with him. It was late before they went to bed. Gallows was the first asleep, and the others went a little after, even Jet.

. . .

The Guardian of Desire was minding her own business when she began hearing the voice of her sister, Raftina. Although not particularly in the mood for games, she listened to it. -Luceid, Luceid! Would you get over here? There is something we need to discuss, a matter that relates to both of our virtues.-

-And what could that be? Matchmaker?- inquired Luceid, -You're in charge of that, not me. I must feed the desires in the hearts of man, not play games. Now let's see, we can get Gallows to hit on some girl at the next saloon, and see her reaction.- Luceid's favorite activity was playing games with the youth.

-I have tried everything, but I cannot seem to open the hearts of my young caller and the treasure hunter. They love each other, but are too stubborn to admit it openly. But desire is part of love, and if you fuel their desires for one another, perhaps it might just do the trick. So, will you help me?- asked Raftina.

Luceid replied, -After putting it that way, then I can't resist. We won't be at a saloon for awhile, so I was beginning to get bored with this whole thing. Now, I can finally have some fun. Don't worry about a thing Raftina, I'll begin tonight. With any luck, then when the morning comes those two will admit it.-

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

I am plain evil, aren't I? You can just ask Sky. I'd like to thank my buddy Burianne for this idea. She was bored, and wanted something juicy. Of course, I had to edit most of her original ideas down to be at an appropriate level for my readers. Girl's a real pervert and I don't write things any higher rated than PG-13 (I've written only one R rated story and I think I really overrated it).


	2. Desire's Dreams

**Desire's Dreams**

Jet dreamed, like he had ever night since the fall of Beatrice. In it, he found himself in a laboratory, wandering lost. It couldn't be a memory, since he wasn't 100 complete when Yggdrasil fell, but more like a longing. When he had accepted himself, Jet had wondered what it would be like had the man who called himself Jet's father have survived Yggdrasil; even as a hologram like Werner did. Would he be a son, or was it a ploy to make him trust and be trapped in an experiment. But all of them turned out happy in the end.

This one was no different. As Jet wandered the halls, he found Elliot sitting down at a table with a bottle of brandy. The man motioned for the youth to come in and sit down. "Having a rough day son? I understand how hard the Wastelands must be. But you know, you always have a home with your old man if you need to rest a bit." He offered a bottle to Jet, who refused. It wasn't like him to drink any alcohol.

"I dunno," Jet stated, "How do I know this isn't a trap? You take an interest in me, but is it as a son or a creation? Nobody is ever going to make me be some stupid experiment, and anyone who tries will end up shot. You know I'm capable of it old man, after all you built me. I don't take kindly to being tricked."

"I appreciate your honesty Jet. It's understandable given the circumstances. But I think you should trust me a little bit more. After all, I never show hostility towards you when we meet like this in your dreams every night. I just want to have a son, and you a father. How about if I help you, prove that I care about you as my son? I'll introduce you to a girl you might like," Elliot said, taking another swig out of the bottle.

Jet yelled, "Don't you play with me old man! I don't want or need a parent, I only need myself. And I really don't appreciate you trying to hook me up with some random girl. Nothing is going to tie me down; not you, not a woman, and definitely not my own messed up destiny." He completely ignored the fact that Elliot seemed to know they met in dreams at night. In truth, Luceid could sense the boy's latent desire to know what it would have been like to meet his "father", and had made a bargain with Ge Ramtos to make it happen in dreams. The Guardian of Death was willing to help, get the old drunkard off his back for an hour.

Elliot waved his hands back and forth in front of his face, smiling innocently. "Look, I only want to help. You don't have to be alone. I may only be able to see you at night, but if you meet a nice girl you will be with someone who cares throughout the entire day." He grabbed Jet's hands, and dragged him outside of the lab. There, in the flower fields, was the shadow of a woman not much younger than he. She looked up at him, only to reveal the face of Virginia Maxwell. The young woman smiled as she walked up to Jet.

"This is Virginia, she's the daughter of one of my co-workers," Elliot told Jet, "I know the two of you will get along just fine. Well, an old man like me shouldn't annoy you young folks any more. Have a nice time Jet, and be back before dinner." He returned to the lab, leaving a blushing Jet with a smiling Virginia.

"Well then, we're finally alone together. Elliot must not know we have been friends for a long time. Come here Jet, there's no one to interrupt us now. Clive and Gallows are Guardians know where, Elliot is inside the lab, and this place is secluded. How about a kiss," she said. Then, in a very un-Virginia move, she pinned him to the ground, placing her mouth firmly on his. Jet turned the deepest crimson there was.

. . .

Virginia didn't know where she was, only that it wasn't a familiar area. All she could see was a cave, a poorly lit one at that. Turning around nervously, she found out that she wasn't alone. A figure stood there in the shadows, coming closer to her. When the little light hit his face, she saw a pair of familiar violet eyes; those of Jet. She wasn't afraid if it was only him, but something was still wrong with this picture.

Jet walked up to her, and took her close in his arms. When she looked up, he smiled strangely. Then, he whispered in her ear, "At last we're alone together. Now, will you come with me and me alone? I have always wanted to tell you I love you. With the others gone, you and I can find a place where no one will bother us. Then, we can be together for the rest of our lives and beyond." He placed his lips on hers, and kissed her full in the mouth. Virginia blushed, and felt his hands rubbing her backside. Although it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, she still felt weird. This was not the way Jet acted at all, what was wrong?

. . .

Raftina looked at Luceid, intent on her tasks. She had called her nightly gift to Jet, so he could see his "father", but then inserted a projection of Virginia using her energy in order to add to it. By telling Elliot Jet needed companionship, and suggesting the girl, he was willing to help. Next, she invaded a nightmare Virginia was about to have, one where she was going to be assaulted and raped by these strangers. When Luceid made those men vanish, she made Jet appear; only he wouldn't be cruel enough to go so far with it unless Virginia consented.

Luceid noticed her sister standing there. -So what do you think of my handiwork? The two have got the message of the other's desire, and will feel funny upon waking up. All we've gotta do is to awaken one of them. Man, why couldn't we have a Guardian of Dreams in existence? Those darn Dream Demons were all we could use, and they wouldn't cooperate with the Guardians when Hyadas still functioned.-

-That's where I come in,- rang the voice of Celsidue, -As Guardian of Darkness, I control the night. Meaning, I do have a link in to end dreams and awaken a person. I begin and end dreams, you just don't know I do so. The only thing I can't control is the content; which is determined by other Guardian's wills and the thoughts of the person in question. Those dreams you've inserted Elliot in for Jet, they were all my doing. Only Mother Filgaia and Father Glaive le Gable knows I have these powers.- She then appeared before her two older sisters.

-So you will help us Celsidue? Awaken them so we can observe what happens next?- Raftina inquired. If she had known about what Celsidue was capable of, then she would have asked her kid sis to give her some help a long time ago. She'd spent many painful months trying to hook both Jet and Virginia up, and would be grateful for any help. The only reason she didn't ask Luceid before was that the wolf was scheming up some really funny situations she could use Gallows's unlimited desire level to initiate.

The Dark Guardian waved her hands, and the dream Jet was having began to dissolve. He would awaken first, and then she'd end Virginia's dream as well. After all, good matchmaking requires timing.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Word's**

Yes, this is toned down from Burianne's brain child. She still says we should write a hentai for the website the girls and I have. Only reason we've kept her at bay is because we cater to young audiences too. I simply told her that if she wants to so badly, she should go create "Burianne's Hentai Land" or something.


	3. After the Dream, Before the Dawn

**After the Dream, Before the Dawn**

Jet awoke after the provocative dream with Virginia ended. He blushed; luckily things weren't too out of control. It was good fortune that he had woken up before the two ended up naked in the flower fields. The boy had never seen a woman without her shirt on, and didn't want to start now. He wasn't Gallows.

But when he looked at her, sleeping so peacefully, something came over Jet. His heart began to beat louder and louder, until it felt like it was going to burst. Jet walked over to her bedside, and took note of her appearance. Virginia had on a white satin nightgown with a low neckline and spaghetti straps instead of sleeves. Since her dream caused her to toss and turn in her sleep, the covers were strewn all about; giving Jet a view of the curves of her breasts. He almost passed out right there and then. Instead, he took note of her face, showing signs of pleasure in a strange way. For Ginny's dream got a little more out of hand, since it hadn't been broken off as early as his was. However, she seemed to be enjoying herself; whatever it was.

Just then, Virginia awoke; much more slowly and reluctantly than Jet. She'd really wanted to continue her dream, since she knew Jet wouldn't pay that attention to her in real life. Besides, since she was a good girl, she didn't act like that. It was a wonder to her that she even dreamt it. The only other dreams not suitable for young audiences she had were ones where she failed her comrades, and they all lay in pools of their own blood. She was usually either then killed by the enemy or raped and then killed if the guy was sick enough. Those were generated from deep fears about failing those who called her "leader" during these troubling times. She wondered why she had a dream like she had last night; and wondered even more why Jet was standing there above her. When her eyes met his, they both began blushing deeply. Then, in an effort to look away, she moved her gaze downward. No good, she found a very nice view of the young man's muscular torso. He was well built; and I'm speaking both figuratively and in reality as well.

"I had a strange dream," he admitted, "And you were in it." His own admittance of this dream gave Jet strange feelings. Why in the name of all the Guardians in the world did he tell her something like that? Any other time he had a strange dream, including his nightly meetings with Elliot, he never mentioned it. If Virginia asked him playfully, he would rudely refuse her and turn away. So why did he have to say it now?

"Me too, I was in a cave, all alone. At first, I thought it was one of my nightmares, but then you showed up. You were so gentle with me, I didn't think you had it in you," Virginia said. As she spoke, the girl felt her face getting hotter by the minute. She decided not to relate the details; it would confuse Jet to no end. He wouldn't get the concept of it all. But he was also the only one she would speak to about this. Gallows would want to know all the juicy bits, and Clive would probably not be interested in a sexual dream.

Jet exclaimed, "Me, gentile?! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. The day I go soft is the day that Asgard comes back to life, falls into an underground stream, and ends up shrinking to the size of Gallows's brain. On second thought, nothing can shrink that small. The size of my thumb then." He gave her a look of utter disgust, and then blushed. What could she mean by gentile? He was always tough.

She looked at him, blushing even more. "Well then, what did you dream about? If you had a dream about the two of us, I want to know if it was similar to mine. Perhaps there is something more to these dreams than we think. If Beatrice was still alive, I could say her; but she's not. Since Hyadas is no longer running we don't have any means for other Dream Demons to come in. Maybe I'm just being silly now."

"I was in a laboratory," Jet began, "Just like the stupid dreams I have every night. I ran into my quote unquote father in one room, and he said he'd introduce me to a girl. I was lead out into the flower fields where I found you. But when Elliot left, you pounced on me and kissed me. Then I woke up."

"You woke up before something could happen then. After you came and kissed me, we got pretty intimate. I'll explain it all to you sometime later, you'd probably get confused if I told you," she replied. So their dreams were similar, just not the same. Jet did miss the juicy part of the dream; while Virginia had to watch herself have fun she had always said would be reserved for marriage. What was going on with her now? Why was she feeling like this? Suddenly, she found she could no longer take it. The young woman pulled Jet closer for a kiss.

Jet demanded, "Wh…what was that all about?! I do not need to be kissed like in my dream again." But he didn't mention how much he liked it, how he wanted it for so long. Ever since his completion five years ago, nearing six now, and his life as a Drifter that followed, Jet had never had anyone else care like this about him. If a woman saw him, she tended to be afraid; his tough face gave the impression of a thug who enjoyed nothing more than hurting others. But Virginia was never scared; she only saw a boy in pain, a boy needing help.

She looked at him, blushing. "I dunno. For some strange reason, I needed to do this. Something tells me that I wanted it all along. Having that dream has got me thinking as well about what I really want."

"What in the name of whoever is appropriate to call upon in this situation do you mean?" Jet asked of her, "You've been thinking about what you want? Why in the world would you want a kiss from a guy like me? After all, I certainly don't want a kiss from any woman, and you are not an exception to my thoughts."

"Well, as I said before, I don't think the dream was just that. I think it was something more than Gallows's perverted influence getting to me. Could what I dreamt be my hidden desires coming out? They say we all want something that we will never mention. If I'm right, then I wanted to be with you all along. Can you help me Jet, help me to find out if I'm right or not," she asked, innocence filling up her big eyes.

Jet wondered, 'Hidden desires, eh? Can a machine even have them? Wait a minute Jet, you told yourself that you were going to be more than a machine. You were going to live as a human if only to spite those on the Council of Seven that thought of you only as such. So perhaps you can have them. I think you should try to find out if Virginia's right about herself and you. Even if this leads to total humiliation.'

Virginia looked at Jet; she'd never seen him so deep in thought. "Hey, Jet. So what do you say? Will you help me out? This could be something good for you as well, if you find out how you feel too."

"Whatever you say," he told her, "I could care less. But you and I know that you're not going to shut that big trap of yours unless I give you a hand, so I guess I have no choice in the matter. I'll help." Yes, he didn't tell her that he wanted to do it. This is Jet we're talking about. He can be cold, even in times when he wants to open up. The boy never wanted to lose his image, even if he had to deny all his feelings.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

I'll leave you all to think about what they do until morning comes. After all, there is a double meaning of Virginia asking Jet to help her find out what she feels. Does she mean to just spend time together or do something more intimate? And now I'm going to go and sing Evanescence's "Before the Dawn" just because the title appeared in the chapter title. Also, because I'm weird.


	4. The Next Morning

**The Next Morning**

Clive wondered what was going on; usually Jet and Virginia were the first up. Gallows was snoring loudly in his bed as usual. But there wasn't a day where the two young ones got up before him. Virginia had more energy in her pinky than could be stored in one of the Prophet's generators and Jet hated sleep. Clive suspected he had nightmares about his identity or something, but kept it to himself. After all, it wasn't his job to pry into the boy's secrets. His only job was to use his intelligence to give advice to the others.

When nine o'clock rolled around, Clive had enough. He went into the room to see what was going on. It must be big for both of them to sleep in. Perhaps they'd caught a small bug, and were sick. If so, Clive should immediately get them to eat something and drink hot liquids. So the man opened the door to take a peek. Of course, he wasn't at all expecting to find what he did when he looked inside the room.

Jet was lying on his back; his torso exposed like it always was when he slept. Somehow, Virginia ended up in Jet's bed, curled up against him with her right arm flung across his chest. Fortunately for Clive, she still had her nightgown on. The sniper didn't feel like catching them in a private moment, not that this wasn't already a little too private for his eyes. So he left, and decided to pretend like he hadn't gone in.

"Good morning Clive," called Gallows, "I slept well last night." He came into the kitchen and picked up some oatmeal. Since milk went bad, the Drifters only had cold cereal when they were in town. On the road they simply boiled some canteen water for oatmeal, when they had enough to not go thirsty with, or had regular cereal dry. Virginia had even taken a liking to eating those flavor oatmeal packets dry.

"Good morning to you too Gallows. I trust you are ready to continue onwards. After all, we are in a tight pinch and must not stay in one place too long. But please, do not disturb Jet or our leader, they're not feeling well. About seven, the two awoke with temperatures, so I sent them back to bed. It doesn't look like illness; perhaps just a bit touched from the heat of the Wastelands. If they are not feeling better by noon, I will send you to the Secret Garden to get some herbs from Florina that might help them," Clive told Gallows.

Gallows said, "I thought it was urgent that we left right away. In that case, we should resort to the most drastic measures. I'll go wake them up myself." Gallows began heading for the other bedroom in the hope of smacking Jet awake and then shaking Virginia up gently. After all, you should not hurt a lady.

Clive, however, didn't want the privacy of the two being compromised. So he grabbed Gallows by the back of his vest, trying to hold him. "I said they were not feeling well. It would be very rude of you to awaken them in such a fashion. The best thing to do is to simply let them sleep; they'll get over it soon. Once they're up, we can go onwards. As I said before, I do not think it is illness, only fatigue and heat."

. . .

"Jet," whispered Virginia, "Do you hear something? I thought I could hear Clive's voice. He said we were ill or something like that to Gallows." She was just stirring; the commotion in the other room had awoken her. After that, the young girl thought that it would be best to get Jet up too, so they would not appear any more suspicious than they already seemed. As I said before, they were always the first ones up. Jet usually was out of bed at six thirty sharp, with Virginia waking any time between six and seven.

"Do you think he's onto us? Probably trying to sneak a peek. Well, he's not going to see what isn't there, so he should just leave us be. Read that dirty magazine he found in Leyline. I swear, that Duran was a total perv. No wonder Beatrice chose him as a vessel when she made her attacks against Yggdrasil."

Jet turned around so Virginia could dress herself. Since she often wore sports bras, being on the road made pretty lingerie impractical, She couldn't keep them on when wearing a low cut nightgown. And Jet respected her privacy. So he faced the wall and looked at pictures in the team scrapbook. Once Virginia was dressed, she went into the kitchen so he could put his shirt and jeans on. No, he didn't sleep naked; sorry to break that to my fellow fangirls. He wore a pair of shorts or sweats, mattering temperature.

Once dressed, Jet joined Virginia in the kitchen. Gallows asked him, "So punk, how are you feeling today? Clive said you and our leader were both ill with something or other. Hope you slept it off, cuz we can't stay here forever. Man, this blows. I was starting to like the charm of this run down little shack."

Clive looked at Gallows and sighed. "I did not say sick, I said they were most likely inflicted with a small case of fatigue or were just burnt a little when we were out in the sun yesterday. Nobody is sick, and we can press on anytime our leader says it is ok to do so." He gave the two a small wink, saying he knew what was going on and he'd covered for them. This caused Virginia to turn a deep crimson, and Jet to use his scarves to hide his own blush. Well, that would enforce the theory of the two being burned in the heat.

"We can go as soon as we eat," Virginia informed Clive, "I don't want to be tired and hungry when we're outside like this. Tell you what, we'll take Lombardia today, that way we won't have to walk. I want to go to Boot Hill and visit my parents. Florina gave me some Tiny Flowers, so I'll put them on the graves."

After the two had eaten, they all boarded the Dragon. It was a quarter to ten before they made it to Boot Hill. Once inside town, Virginia made a beeline for the cemetery. Neil wondered what had gotten her so worked up, she didn't even stop to say hello to him. Must have been some really big fire she ran from.

"Mother, Father, I have something to tell you both. I'm in love, with Jet. He loves me back too, and you know if he actually admits something like that it must be true. Please, be happy for us. I wish you could be here in person to see our lives begin, but all I can do is say how happy I am," she said. Then the girl placed a Tiny Flower on each grave. A single tear fell down on the soil between them. But throughout the whole time she was there, the young girl never stopped showing the world her bright happy smile.

. . .

Raftina told the others, -Mission complete, Jet and Virginia have finally admitted their feelings. Now then, let's debate how long it takes Gallows to figure it out. And Luceid, no rigging it by using his desires. Either play by our rules or work behind the scenes.- She giggled a little, and smiled at her success.

Celsidue looked to her older sister. -I don't think it'll be that long, even if Luceid doesn't lift a finger to get him curious. That man is always into trying to find his friends' secrets, even when it's none of his business. And since I've traveled with them longer, I saw it happen before Luceid began playing games with him. Probably none of us could guess the exact time, we won't be thinking in that short of a timeframe.-

At that moment, they heard a woman's scream emitting from Luceid's ties through her Medium. Upon spying, they all saw Gallows had walked in on Jet and Virginia making out in Virginia's bedroom. Said Baskar was running away from the angry punk, Airget-lamh's bullets firing at him as he desperately tried to find a hiding place. Just then, Virginia came around the corner and smacked Gallows in the face. Down he went, and they left him there. When he came to, Gallows would forever remember the words "knock first".

-I guess you were right Celsidue,- sighed Raftina, -And we didn't even get to make bets on it. Oh well, guess we'll just have to find something else to buy time. Let's see, I think we can find a nice guy to flirt with Ms. Schroedinger. Of course, he'd have to be the type who wouldn't mind a woman calling the shots. No way someone like her would ever take a back seat to a man. This could be even more fun.-

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

Dang, that was a short story. Didn't think I had it in me. Again, I don't write porn, and doesn't allow it. This is the closest I'll ever get to something dirty so get used to it.


End file.
